An image forming apparatus includes a secondary transfer roller for transferring an image by bringing an image carrier, such as a transfer belt, into press contact with a record medium.
When the record medium is conveyed at a specified timing, toner does not adhere to the secondary transfer roller. However, for example, when a jam of the record medium occurs, and the record medium is not conveyed at the specified timing, the toner carried by the image carrier adheres. In this case, when a next sheet is conveyed, the toner adheres to the back side thereof, and a stain occurs.
In order to prevent this stain, an image forming apparatus including a cleaning member on a secondary transfer roller is proposed (for example, JP-A-2004-94055).
However, there is a problem that according to the arrangement of the cleaning member, contamination such as paper powder is accumulated on a secondary transfer roller contact part of the cleaning member, and defective cleaning occurs.